


Chryed Part 98 but with a twist

by EqualityLover



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualityLover/pseuds/EqualityLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 98 in  the Chryed storyline but my version and in this version its only Christian, Syed and Chocolate body paint. Its not complete yet but it will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chryed Part 98 but with a twist

Syed enters the flat he and his wife Amira are soon to be moving into and shouts "HELLOOOOO !" it echo's up the stairs but no reply comes he walks up the stairs and into his future bedroom, the streetlights are shining through the  slightly opened shutters. As he walks in he expects to find Amira waiting for him but he finds no one there but an empty room lighting up from fairy lights and tea lights are scattered around the room. Suddenly the door slowly shuts behind him this goes unnoticed by Syed as he continues to wonder where his wife is.   
Christian; " Hey Handsome"   
Syed doesn't turn around or reply he is stunned and shocked by what is happening.   
Christian; Sy ? he steps closer towards Syed " Syed are you ok? Christian says as he warps his arms around Syed's waist.  
Syed's mind is racing, his heart is pumping fast while he is having a full on battle with his head and his heart, **His Superman His Christian is back** but his mind is screaming **No REMEMBER** **your wife, your religion your family!.** Syed snaps out of his trance and pulls himself out of Christians grasp he walks closer to the window as a source of comfort. He then starts to pace up and down the room letting the anger within him get the better of him he the Suddenly turns on the man he loves **His Christian**.

Syed; I can't believe you ! he mutters coldly under his breathe. What the hell do you think your doing here ? isnt it bad enough that i have to see you eveyday here in my flat. decorating my and my wifes future home. Then to top it all of you stay behind and try to seduce me.  I'm a **MARRIED ** man Christian a **VE **RY HAPPILY MARRIED** MAN.**

" Happy hahaha dont make me laugh you dont know what happiness is Sy" Christian scoffs this sends Syed even futher to the edge.

"How  dare you ! You have no right to say that to me.  Just go Christian. he dismisses him coldly.  I dont ever want to see you again JUST GO !!!!" Syed screams at him but he is chocking back the tears that are fighting to escape.

Christian walks closer and pulls Syed into a tight embrace and this time he doesnt fight back but he does try to resist as his heart continues to race.

" Tell me  Sy if you really want me to go right now and if you do i wont bother you ever again I swear."

"I just did" Syed mutters under his breath and because of their close proximity Christian is able to hear his muttering.

"Tell me Sy not the floor im right behind you , look me in the eyes and say it if you mean it."

Christian gets annoyed as his patience with this man. The man he loves more than anything in the world is wearing thin. He turns Syed round to face him whilst keeping him in a tight but loving embrace. Syed refuses to look at him he just stares at the floor as he refuses to acknowledge that Christian is even there.

"Sy look at me darlin, please look at me." he tilts Syed's chin up so he has to look at himand as soon as he opens his eyes they connect once more, the room is silent as there breaths becomes deeper and harder, their connection is re ignighted.

 

  


End file.
